yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 007
The Underhanded Digital Pet Rebellion is the seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! first series anime The popularity of Digital Pets leads to a contest, and Honda trains Miho's pet, so they can take the paid trip. Meanwhile, Yugi is worried for his friend Haiyama, who seems to be pressured into some shady business by the bullying Kujirada. But all is not what it seems... Summary The Big Bad Guy It's 7:55AM and everyone is getting ready for school. Suddenly, a big student tells the people in front of him to not walk in front of him. One of the girls says it's Kujirada, someone who used to be quiet and shy. The other girl says his attitude has changed. He now has a lot of money, so things have gotten worse. Kujirada shoves a student into the school's trash. Noticing the student got dirty, he takes a few dollars out his pocket and tosses them to the ground laughing at him. Little does Kujirada know that there's someone nearby taking pictures of him. Digital Pet´s Fever At class, Honda is sad that Miho didn't show up for school while he slumps down into his seat. The teacher walks through the aisles and reads a passage from a textbook. Suddenly, he hears a beeping noise. Jonouchi frantically grabs a toy. On the toy's screen is a small creature, Jounouchi says he has to clean it. He pushes a few buttons to fix the problem. The teacher stands in front of Jounouchi's desk and asks what he's doing. Jounouchi explains about the new Digital Pet product. He's taking care of his pet! One takes care of their pet by feeding it and cleaning it. How the pet turns out in the end all depends on how well the person cared for it. A new feature is that two Digital Pets can be linked together and date. Jounouchi says it's really popular. The teacher hits Jounouchi and tells him to not do it during class. After class Anzu asks Jounouchi why he didn't turn it off. Jounouchi says his pet won't grow if it's off, he wants to hurry and make his pet grow fast. Anzu says it takes time. She and Yugi take out their Digital Pet toys and play with it. Yugi says there will be a good outcome if one takes care of it properly. It's almost like raising a child! Jounouchi agrees. However, Honda has a different opinion, he thinks the Digital Pets are a complete waste of time. Anzu scolds Honda for saying that. Yugi insists the Digital Pets are fun, but Honda still disagrees. Jounouchi thinks Honda is mad because he couldn't get one. After all they are sold out everywhere. Honda firmly says he doesn't want to clean up after Digital Pets. Instead he wants to remain in reality and clean up actual trash. Suddenly, Miho walks through the door and greets everyone. Honda's face turns red as he greets Miho. Anzu tells her second period is already over. Miho takes out her Digital Pet and says it's hard to take care of her while Honda goes crazy over it. Yugi is excited that Miho also has Digital Pet, she says she wants to go to Australia. Miho holds up a poster and says there's a pet competition this Sunday. The winner gets to go to Australia! Anzu thinks that's the reason why Jounouchi is so desperate. However, Miho is tired, she wonders if there's anyone who could help take care of her pet and win the Australian trip for a pair. Honda instantly grabs Miho's hands and pledges he will make her win. Miho is really happy now and Jounouchi asks Honda about what he said earlier. Honda says there's no difference between reality and the Digital world. Miho wishes Honda the best of luck. Yugi runs over to Haiyama, another student, and asks if he's going to play with Digital Pets. Haiyama says he doesn't have one. Suddenly, Kujirada appears and tells Haiyama to come over. Haiyama, with a sad expression on his face, follows him into the bathroom. Yugi's heard bad things about Kujirada. He walks to the bathroom and slightly opens the door and sees Kujirada and Haiyama exchanging money with each other. Yugi is shocked to see this. He wonders if Haiyama is involved in a kickback! The bathroom door opens and Kujirada walks out, followed by Haiyama. Yugi calls out for Haiyama. He tries to ask Haiyama about what he saw. Haiyama tells Yugi to not tell anyone and he nods his head. Yugi then tells Haiyama to come and talk to him anytime, they are classmates after all. Haiyama thanks Yugi for his support. Then Yugi runs over to Haiyama and gives him something and tells him they should enter the contest together. Haiyama looks in his hand, it's a Digital Pet. The Golden Devil Master